Cold Winter Morning
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Callie is sick. Brandon is the only one at home. One shot. Callie/ Brandon.


**Cold Winter Morning**

Callie knew something was wrong as soon as she woke up.

For one the house was completely quiet, something that it rarely was. She briefly remembered that Stef had a double shift, Lena had an emergency meeting, Jesus was at a volleyball game, Mariana and Jude were both at a sleepover so for the first time in a long time Callie was completely alone.

And she felt horrible.

Not emotionally, but physically.

Her head seemed to spin and she had a sharp pain in the back of her head. She pressed a hand to her forehead and she immediately felt the heat of a fever that was radiating from her skin.

Please no, she nearly whimpered. She could not be getting sick now. Callie hated being sick, because it usually meant depending on someone else and Callie liked being independent thank you very much.

She was only glad that Stef and Lena were out of the house otherwise they would probably go all Mother Hen on her. Callie couldn't help but smile, three months ago nobody could have cared if she and Jude lived or die. Now they finally had a family.

She dressed in a pair of sweats and sweatshirt and put her hair in a messy ponytail.

She didn't care if people though she was messy, she needed to go run a few errands in town and get Jude some new school supplies. She didn't have the time nor the energy to look nice or presentable.

She was just starting to pour herself a bowl of cereal when she heard the light squeaking of sneakers.

She froze. What could that be? A robber? A stalker? A murderer.

Wait, no-

"Oh, hey," Brandon said surprise as he leaned in the doorway. "I guess we're the only ones here."

"Yes, I guess so." she said surprisingly calm. Crap, how could she have forgotten about Brandon? "Do you want cereal?"

"No thanks," he shook his head. "I'm getting toast."

Callie shrugged as she took a few bites of her cereal. After a few bites she started feeling queasy. When she saw that Brandon was distracted with his toast she emptied the remainder of her of cereal in the sink.

"I'll see you later," she said as she grabbed her purse, ready to run out the door.

"Oh, you're going out?" he frowned.

"Yeah," she said quickly avoiding his eyes. "I need new shoes and Jude needs a new notebook-"

"I can take you if you want," he offered quickly holding up his car keys.

"It's all right," she shook her head. She didn't need any more accusations from Brandon's girlfriend who was convince that she was "stealing" her boyfriend. "I'll walk. It's a nice day anyway."

"I don't mind. And Callie, it's raining." he pointed out amused. He frowned when he saw how Callie was moving around the kitchen all jittery. "Hey, you ok? You look a little jumpy and pale too."

"I'm fine," she said through she was feeling a lump in her throat. Her stomach seemed to flip and then-

Callie quickly turned around and vomited the small portion of cereal that she had just ate into the sink. It was disgusting, she knew but she felt much better after throwing up.

"Callie," Brandon raced to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Callie nodded quickly, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm fine."

"If you're so well then why are you throwing up?" he squeezed her arm gently. "And your teeth are chattering. Are you that cold?" he touched her cheek and felt how warm she was. "Callie, you're burning up." he said worried.

"I'm fine." she snapped back at him.

"It's ok to admit you're sick Callie," Brandon said. "Everyone gets sick sometimes, it's not your fault. Why don't you go upstairs to sleep?"

"But the stuff for Jude-"

"I'll go later," he said firmly. "You got to sleep."

* * *

Callie protested. "It's probably just the 24 hour flu, stop being such a worrywart Brandon."

"I'm not being a worrywart." he emphasize as he followed her to her room. Why was she always so stubborn? "You're sick. You need your rest. To get some sleep."

"I'll be fine." she insisted. But without wanting too she laid on her bed feeling better already.

Brandon awkwardly handed her a blanket and some Tylenol. "Here."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully as she swallowed the pills. She was cuddling into the covers when she noticed that Brandon was still staring at her.

"You don't have to stay with me you know," she mumbled. "I can take care of myself and believe me I'm pretty boring lying in bed."

"I know," he said. "I want to stay. We're almost siblings after all."

_Siblings, _the curse word. Brandon and her would never be nothing but siblings.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut. "Well, thanks." sleep came easily to her and within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Brandon stared at her a for a few minutes. He had to admit that she looked cute while she was a sleeping Her cheeks were flushed bright pink, her wavy brown hair was spread on her pillows, and her lips were a soft pink.

He stared at her pink lips for a long time and wondered how it would be liked to kiss them.

He shook the thought from his head. She was practically his sister and he had a girlfriend.

How about a kiss on the cheek? That was ok, right?

With his heart thumping, he leaned down and gave Callie a very quick kiss on the cheek. "Feel better, Callie."

**THE END**

This was my first The Fosters fan fiction, so I hope it wasn't too bad or too OOC. Please review!


End file.
